


I kissed a girl (and I liked it)

by bigbadroman



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bi!Laurel, virgin!Michaela
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadroman/pseuds/bigbadroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il maglioncino color pervinca di Michaela era strizzato dolcemente in vita da un nastro di raso che si ripiegava in un morbido fiocco. Delizioso. Soprattutto quando veniva sciolto, tirando piano con le dita. Laurel non riuscì a scacciare il sorriso dalle labbra mentre lo faceva, e le barriere di Michaela crollavano insieme al suo sguardo. Ne sollevò l’orlo, le dita che accarezzavano i fianchi dell’altra mentre accompagnavano l’indumento. Laurel sentiva i brividi correre lungo la pelle di Michaela, increspature sul pelo di quell’acqua in cui non voleva che affondare. Lo sguardo, le mani, la lingua.</p><p>[Scritta per il p0rn fest 9 seguendo il prompt Laurel Castillo/Michaela Pratt "bi!Laurel | virgin!Michaela"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed a girl (and I liked it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigismonda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/gifts).



> Piccola premessa: io shippo Flaurel. Ma proprio tanto, come se non ci fosse un domani, e sono pure una brutta OTP nazi v.v  
> TUTTAVIA... La mia Nù moon of my life ha promptato "bi!Laurel | virgin!Michaela" al p0rn fest e mi ha chiesto di fillarlo. Potevo mai dirle di no? Quindi eccomi qua. Femslash sia!

Il maglioncino color pervinca di Michaela era strizzato dolcemente in vita da un nastro di raso che si ripiegava in un morbido fiocco. Delizioso. Soprattutto quando veniva sciolto, tirando piano con le dita. Laurel non riuscì a scacciare il sorriso dalle labbra mentre lo faceva, e le barriere di Michaela crollavano insieme al suo sguardo. Ne sollevò l’orlo, le dita che accarezzavano i fianchi dell’altra mentre accompagnavano l’indumento. Laurel sentiva i brividi correre lungo la pelle di Michaela, increspature sul pelo di quell’acqua in cui non voleva che affondare. Lo sguardo, le mani, la lingua.

Aveva sempre considerato la sua compagna di corso bella, impeccabile, ma mai quanto in quel momento delicatamente elettrico, mentre si stringeva nelle spalle, timida, pizzo viola ad esporne le forme. L’ispanica aveva già ceduto alla tentazione di assaggiarla, alla punta di orgoglio nel sentirla sciogliersi al suo tocco, di sapere che si stava abbandonando a lei, alla mano con cui le accarezzava la nuca e alla bocca con cui le disegnava una sfilza di baci lungo il profilo del mento.

“Laurel, non ho mai…” Un sospiro e un piccolo sussulto, abbastanza affinché Laurel tirasse indietro la testa per tornare a guardarla. 

“Con una ragazza, certo.” Le venne incontro, annuendo, rendendo chiaro con un sorriso che non ci fosse niente di sbagliato nella sua mancanza di esperienza.

Michaela portò le mani al petto, come se volesse chiudersi tutta in se stessa. Eppure, le sue parole la resero più vulnerabile di quanto non fosse mai stata. “No. Intendo… Mai.” Sussurrò, incapace di incontrare gli occhi dell’altra.

Laurel non era sicura di aver capito. Scosse il capo, i capelli che ondeggiavano leggermente, danzando sul collo. “Ma… Aiden?”

“Diceva di voler aspettare fino al matrimonio, che era un modo per dimostrarmi quanto mi amasse e mi rispettasse.” Spiegò l’altra, tutto d’un fiato, perché parlarne le costava fatica. E poi rabbia. “Bugie, nient’altro che bugie. Lo detesto. Quanto tempo ho sprecato a-”

“Michaela, shhh. Va tutto bene. Non fa più parte della tua vita, adesso hai davvero tu il controllo.” Laurel non conosceva più restrizioni; la distanza e le frecciatine fra loro erano un gioco che in quel preciso istante aveva cessato di esistere. Le prese dolcemente il viso fra le mani, pretendendo che lei la guardasse. “Vuoi che mi fermi? Devi solo dirlo.”

Presa dal panico, Michaela scosse la testa, le guance che divampavano, e si lasciò sospingere da un dolce ed irresistibile impulso contro le labbra di Laurel. Era giusto, era perfetto, era certa di volerlo. Aiden non l’aveva mai baciata così. Era rassicurante ed allo stesso tempo spaventoso; Michaela Pratt aveva smesso di fare la brava ragazza, e per questo tremava così forte che aveva paura di infrangersi al suolo. Mille pezzi di quella che era sempre stata la sua facciata composta. Per fortuna, Laurel sembrava in grado di tenerla tutta insieme. Laurel. Laurel. Il sapore di Laurel era buono, come lo erano il suo profumo e il tepore del suo respiro. “Forse sei ancora un po’ troppo vestita, sai?” Osservò Michaela, facendo scivolare le mani fino ai bottoncini del cardigan, in uno slancio di intraprendenza. L’altra si lasciò svestire, una risata tenue a riempire il silenzio.

Un sentiero di abiti casualmente abbandonati le portò verso il letto, dove Laurel – arcuandosi felina – sovrastò la compagna. I suoi capelli – neri, così neri, bellissimi – ricadevano addosso a Michaela, carezzandola mentre l’ispanica richiedeva ancora e ancora l’attenzione delle sue labbra. Michaela si sentiva baciata come se non fosse mai abbastanza, gemiti strappati e consumati dai sospiri.

Con le ginocchia strette attorno ai fianchi di Michaela e con il suo addome che s’alzava e abbassava rapidamente in preda all’aspettativa sotto di lei, Laurel condusse le mani dell’altra sul bordo delicato delle proprie mutandine, accompagnandola nel calarle. Un velo di imbarazzo si fece visibile negli occhi scuri della sua inesperta compagna, rendendola solo più appetibile, invitante, e Laurel reclinò appena la testa con aria sorniona, predatrice. Invece di lasciarla andare, tenne stretta la mano destra di Michaela, il respiro che si appesantiva nel guidarle le dita fra le proprie labbra, calde, già umide, e nel lasciarla affondare piano dentro di sé.

“È quello che mi fai… è quello che voglio fare a te.” Mormorò ad occhi chiusi, inarcandosi docile contro il tocco incerto dell’altra, facendole sentire quanto fosse già bagnata.

Se c’era una caratteristica che contraddistingueva Michaela, era l’avere la risposta adatta ad ogni occasione; eppure in quel momento tutte le sue risorse vennero meno e non poté che lasciarsi vincere dal palpitare forsennato del proprio cuore. Era sicura di aver dimenticato come si respirava, persa com’era nel turbinare di tutte quelle sensazioni nuove. Non aveva bisogno di toccarsi per sapere di essere già in quello stesso stato: grondante desiderio, pronta, accesa. Erano bastati i migliori baci che avesse mai avuto ed il corpo di un’altra donna adagiato sul proprio. 

La gamba sinistra di Laurel scavalcò elegante il fianco di Michaela e lei la sentì premersi contro la sua intimità, strappandole un’esclamazione di sorpresa. Le mani della mora le avvinghiarono una coscia, tirandosela addosso, cercando di ridurre al minimo la distanza che le separava. Poi si mosse, tentando morbidi colpi di bacino, e Michaela avvertì tutta la propria tensione liquefarsi, correre convulsamente verso il fulcro della frizione. Cosa stava accadendo? Laurel la osservava dall’alto, nuda e dominante, e lei sentiva il bisogno di afferrare qualcosa, la pressione di mille implorazioni che le schiacciava la gola. Di più, di più, voleva di più. Non si rese neppure conto di arcuare i fianchi per rispondere ai movimenti di Laurel, per avvicinarsi ancora e ancora, in un tentativo di prendere il controllo e cavalcare il piacere crescente. La sua bocca si fece umida di sospiri, ebbra di gemiti. Laurel glieli restituiva tutti, senza mancare di chiamarla per nome.

Michaela sentì presto la pelle scottare, le dita che tiravano le pieghe delle lenzuola. Era così vicina all’orgasmo, alla sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima ma che era certa fosse proprio quella, perché la sentiva bruciare in tutto il corpo e pulsare dolorosamente fra le gambe, così tanto, così forte che voleva piangere. 

“Ti prego…” 

“Sono qui.” Sorrise Laurel, rispondendo al suo richiamo. Non disse altro, ma si accucciò fra le sue cosce dischiuse, tremanti, decisa a finire quello che aveva cominciato.

D’istinto Michaela si sollevò appena coi fianchi, spingendosi addosso a Laurel, perdendosi sotto i tocchi rapidi della sua lingua. Non poteva vederla – perché aveva gli occhi chiusi, perché era _altrove_ , vinta, rapita – ma anche Laurel si era portata una mano fra le gambe ed inseguiva l’apice con lei. D’istinto affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli; la teneva stretta a sé, la tirava a sé e, quando riuscì a trovare l’audacia di lanciarle uno sguardo, incrociando per un attimo i suoi scintillanti occhi azzurri, il respiro le si spezzò in gola. Fu allora che la sentì fermarsi e ridere appena contro la sua coscia, un morso che segnava per gioco la sua pelle scura. Morsi. Dio, quelli le piacevano più di quanto fosse in grado di ammettere. Voleva tutto, voleva venire, _voleva voleva voleva_. Michaela ondeggiava in bilico sull’orlo del baratro, così disperata, così bisognosa di cadere che bastarono un’espressione implorante ed un gemito affinché Laurel riprendesse a divorarla, succhiando piano il suo gonfiore pulsante e piantando le unghie nella pelle tesa del suo ventre. 

Michaela sospirò, quel piccolo dolore nient’altro che una scintilla che andava a toccare la miccia. Ed il piacere tornò ad attorcigliarsi dentro di lei, la lingua di Laurel che lo chiamava a sé come per magia, così intenso e veloce che il picco più alto la colse di sorpresa. Lo sentì dilatarsi nella carne, artigliarla e poi infrangersi, violento e perfetto. Bellissimo, nel suo esplodere fuori e dentro e ovunque e con la vertigine ribelle che portava con sé. “Dio, oh dio, dio dio.” Era successo. 

Aveva gridato, Michaela. Di una felicità istintiva, animale. Ne voleva ancora, subito. Sorrideva, scuotendo la testa perché era stato incredibile, e perché era stata Laurel Castillo a darglielo. Una settimana prima, non l’avrebbe mai detto. La sentiva leccare via i suoi umori e baciarla dove era sfinita, facendola tremare forte, le ginocchia molli ed il respiro corto, e davvero non se la sentì di ricorrere a pungente ironia. Per Laurel, quella sera, decisamente solo elogi. 


End file.
